


Day 3: AU Settings Day

by ninwrites



Series: Malec Week 2K16 [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, Surprise Kissing, bad attempt at Spanish, fake engagement, i love that these are tags, spy AU masquarading as a fake dating AU.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Anything goes day, from neighbours to an all-boys schools, as mermaids or pirates. This day you can place Magnus and Alec in any alternative universe you desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: AU Settings Day

**Author's Note:**

> inspired loosely from the prompt: "We have to pretend to be a newlywed couple at a gala our enemy is hosting quick kiss me to make this believable." AU
> 
>  
> 
> the usual creative liberties have been taken. like Mags' loft that was fun. trying some new formats out, feel free to let me know what you think.

**Alec Lightwood:** Twenty-three. Brooklyn, New York. Excelling in hand-to-hand and armed combat; fluent in multiple languages; high grades in graduating class.

 **Clearance Level:** 6

 

* * *

 

 

**TO:** **Agent A. G. Lightwood**

**Subject:** **Classified**

_Your presence is required. Clear your schedule. This takes top priority._

Alec Lightwood is a good spy. A good soldier. It's taken him a long time to get where he is, and he's proud of his achievements. His parents had spies too, but they were disgraced, his father caught in an infidelity scandal, his mother caught trying to hide it whilst covering up her own blackmailing accusations.

He, his sister, and his adopted brother had to work harder than most, to get through the rigourous training and application routine. But they had done it, pushed past the extra barriers and the rumours that followed them, dragging on the coat-tails of their parent's alleged treachery.

Isabelle had become a junior agent specialising in forensic pathology, allowing her to examine the bodies of agents in undercover assignments gone wrong, a privilege usually given only to senior agents, as well as occasionally consulting with the FBI. She's currently working on her degree in clinical psychology, so that she can aid in the more serious interviews and interrogations.

Jace's recently been upgraded from junior agent to special agent, giving him the opportunity to be out in the field more, on proper missions instead of just transcribing the paperwork for them.

Alec is happy with being a special agent, and he's grateful for all of the assignments he recieves. He's good, he knows that, and he works hard at it. Whilst he'd like to become a senior agent, one day, he's satisfied with what he has.

Which, at the moment, includes a new mission.

 

* * *

 

"Director Herondale-"

"Come in, Agent Lightwood."

Alec steps forward and carefully closes the door behind him. Director Imogen Herondale sits behind her desk, finishing the notes on a case file. Her eyes are sharp as she looks up, nodding towards the chair in front of the desk.

"Sit." She orders, but Alec is already there, graceful and silent as always.

"You summoned me." Alec states, his back straight, hands clasped in his lap.

Director Herondale nods, closing the file and straightening her horn-rimmed glasses. Her dark blonde hair is pulled up into a tight bun, impeccably professional and severe as always. She's a good boss, and very good at what she does, but he prefers to hold no opinion on her as anything but an agent.

"I have a new assignment for you. Something a little, different, than any case you've handled before. You are a remarkable agent, and I'm certain that you'll be able to proceed with the same clarity and professionalism we've come to expect from an agent of your calibre."

She picks up a file from off her desk and hands it over. The file isn't too thick, but enough that he can tell it's an important case.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Valentine Morgenstern is an elusive foe of this country. Many agents have attempted to capture him and many have failed. It has recently come to our attention that lower subordinates of his are throwing a gala in the name of his cause, and it is there we believe that we'll have the best chance of getting closer to him than we've been able to as of yet."

Alec flicks through the file. Information on Morgenstern, his past criminal activities, his closest lackeys. His supposed 'cause' is a little convoluted. He doesn't care for race, or gender, or ethnicity or sexuality, and his alleged crimes range from assaults on local precinct police officers to kidnappings on college students who reguarly attend protests.

He has no clear modus operandi, no clear leaning toward any particular group or class whatsoever, which is partly why they haven't been able to properly capture him. That, and he's surprisingly good at disappearing when he needs to.

"You'll be required to masquarade as the partner to Consultory Special Agent Magnus Bane for the duration of the gala."

Alec looks up quickly. "Partner?"

"Agent Bane has requested you specifically. He's been an attendee to previous cases regarding Morgenstern before, and it's in everyone's best interest that he is involved in this sting."

Alec resists the urge to question any further, even though he _really_ wants to know why Agent Bane has asked for him specifically. He's never been asked for specifically before.

"You have three days before you're due to meet Agent Bane. Study the file, and memorise everything you possibly can about Morgenstern. Learn his behaviour, well enough that you can predict it. You'll be consulting with Agent Bane until the 9th, the date of the gala."

Alec nods, and stands up.

"I trust that you will conduct your work with your usual integrity and skill." Director Herondale states, before returning to the file in front of her.

"Thank you, Director Herondale." Alec nods once, curtly, before exiting the office. It is only once he's shut the door behind him, that he allows the news to sink in.

He's on a case to investigate _Valentine Morgenstern_. This could be a pinnacle moment in his career.

This assignment could change his life.

 

* * *

 

"You're so lucky!"

Alec sighs, and pulls his keys out of his lock. "You couldn't even wait for me to get inside the apartment?"

Isabelle's laugh is light and airy. "Where would be the fun in that?"

She's in the kitchen, seated on the breakfast bench, and Alec's first instinct is to scan the room for smoke. He can't smell anything, which should be a good thing, but isn't always something he can base his whole assumption on.

" _Dios, mi hermano_ I didn't burn anything," Isabelle scowls. "I didn't even touch your precious stove. I've ordered takeout, should be here in ten."

Alec smiles, looking a little apologetic. He shrugs off his jacket, nodding down the hallway.

" _Lo siento, mi hermana._ I'm going to get changed, have a shower. We'll discuss this later."

"Sounds good."

Alec rolls his eyes fondly and heads down the hallways. His jacket is discarded onto his bed, the file and his gun put away in the safe behind his bookshelf, the safety clicked on before he puts it down, for obvious reasons.

It's routine, which is how he likes it. Isabelle doesn't understand, and she often tells him he should be more spontaneous, but he's not like that, he's not spontaneous. His routine works for him, and he's not about to change that now.

He'll appease Isabelle by answering as many questions as he can, and then he'll head back to bed and read over the file for a few hours. He has a later start tomorrow, by an hour, which doesn't sound like much but ends up being a lot in a occupation like his.

He has three days, until he meets this mysterious agent, where he can ask - _'why me?'_

 

* * *

 

Alec was thirteen when he first came out, and it was both unexpected and unwarranted on his part.

He'd been playing around with the idea of being gay for a few months, what it means, whether it fits him, whether it's true. All of which he'd been doing silently and in his own head, of course. But then one day he'd been playing chess with Isabelle and she had simultaneously check-mated him and confessed that she loved him, no matter what. When he asked her why, she heavily implied that she knew he was gay, without saying the specific words.

He formally came out a month later, and the two of them had hugged and Alec might have teared up a little bit. But it was worth it, to finally admit out loud that he's gay, and to his sister, who he trusts more than anyone else.

He was fifteen when he told Jace, which had gone a lot smoother than he'd thought it would. His parents found out when he was twenty-one, because he'd given up trying to hide it and he didn't care if they knew whether he had a boyfriend or not.

That, and the upgrade from junior agent had required him to ascertain that the agency understood his sexuality preference. No one had cared, providing he kept his personal life seperate, and maintained a strict professionalism when conducting assignments.

But his sexuality has never actually played a direct impact on an assignment before. He knows that it's a regular occurrence and he was bound to be assigned to a case with a fellow agent as a partner, sooner or later.

He's not sure if he should be pleased with being assigned such a large, important case ... or scared that he'll have to work with a _Consultory Special Agent._

He needs to start this research.

 

* * *

 

"Oooh, he's pretty."

Alec frowns, tilting his head as Isabelle glances over his shoulder. She makes a humming noise, resting her head on his shoulder.

"His appearance doesn't factor into his skill as an agent." Alec reminds her. "He's worked on Morgenstern assignments before, not to mention, he infiltrated a massive fashion company and busted them for forced labour and failed remuneration for their employees."

"And he's drop-dead gorgeous." Isabelle exclaims. She kisses Alec's cheek and then steps back. "I'm going to get changed - we still on for training?"

Isabelle has a fitness exam in a few days, to ensure that she's still up to the quality standard expected of junior agents. He has no doubt that she'll pass with flying colours, but a little extra training has never hurt him in the past, and it will give him the chance to clear his minda little.

This Agent Bane ... he's incredible. Undoubtedly brilliant. His previous assignments show miraculous care and amazing finesse in the field and behind-the-scenes, and his score-rate is impeccable.

And, Isabelle is correct. He is unfairly attractive. Wise green eyes that speak of so much and yet show so little, a cupid's bow mouth that goes from coy to serious to commanding, jawline sharp as a blade.

And he asked for Alec. Specifically.

He has two days to read up on both Morgenstern and Bane before he is due to meet the fellow agent.

Alec is a spy, a soldier. He's been on tense assignments before, and he'll be on them again. But he's never felt quite this nervous before.

 

* * *

 

Alec always prefers to arrive early, especially when it concerns assignments. It's always safer, and better, to arrive earlier than expected, and prepared, than to turn up late. He drops the files onto his desk, nods at Agent Lydia Branwell, who he's worked on a few cases with, and who he's come to like in the recent months, and then he makes his way to Director Herondale's office to alert her to his presence.

He knocks, twice, and waits for an answer.

"Come in."

Alec's senses are always on high alert, it's part of the job description. Regardless, he's slightly caught off guard when he walks into the Director's office, and discovers that he's been beaten to it by...

"Special Agent Bane,"

The man in question turns around with a bright smile, and a hand already outstretched. Alec has never been more grateful for muscle memory as he shakes the agent's hand - he's surpisingly caught up in how charismatic the man is in real lie. There is only so much that one can gain from a picture, but the real version is, frankly, a lot better.

Not that Alec is considering how attractive Agent Bane is, as he lets go of his warm, soft hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, SA Lightwood."

"I was just telling Agent Bane about our plans for this assignment. Fittings, debriefings, etiquette routine classes - this is a very important case, and requires a lot of agency resources."

Alec nods. "I understand."

Director Herondale's eyes narrow imperceptibly. "As long as the two of you are here, you might as well get started."

She hands over twin files, the same in size and thickness.

"All relevant information is in here, along with your schedules and the requirements of conduct and appearance when attending the gala. You will also find your temporary identities and disguises, and the backstory you will both stick to."

The two of them take the files from her, stepping back respectfully.

"That will be all, gentleman."

Alec allows Agent Bane to walk out first, and it's only once he's shut the door behind him that he's drawn back into the sight of enchanting green eyes.

"I forgot how dry Imogen can be."

Alec blinks, surprised at the man's candor.

Agent Bane grins teasingly. "Oh, please tell me you're not as stifingly boring as she is."

Alec frowns, this time. "I don't - I don't think I'm boring." Sure, he's very dedicated to his career, but that doesn't mean he's boring, does it?

Agent Bane smiles, folding his arms casually. His deep indigo shirt isn't paired with a tie, nor are all of the buttons done up, and Alec can see his collarbone between the folds of the shirt collar, if he chances a glance. Not that he's looking there, of course.

He's a professional, after all.

"Neither do I."

Alec stands silently for a moment, the file clutched in his hand. He needs to get a grip, this is just a fellow agent, and they're just working on an assignment. If he has to be nervous about anything, it should be the fact that he's been assigned to a Morgenstern mission.

"I just have to pick up some things off my desk," He explains, his voice fortunately solid and clear. "There's a conference room just down the hall, second door on the left, Agent Bane, if you'd like I could meet you there."

Agent Bane is a superior agent, technically - Alec is just being polite to his superior. And his uncertainty can easily be explained by their close proximity to Director Herondale, who _does_ intimidate him.

"Magnus."

Alec frowns. "I'm sorry?"

"I'd prefer it if you called me Magnus." Agent - _Magnus_ \- explains. "'Agent Bane' is just far too formal. Besides, we're going to be masquarading as a couple, it would be a little senseless to act like strangers."

_Oh god, a couple, they are going to have to act like a couple._

"I'm Alec." Short, succint and one-syllabled.

"I must admit," Magnus says, his eyes sparkling with something mysterious and undefinable. "I was hoping you'd accept this mission."

 _'I didn't have much choice'._ "Why is that?"

"Well," Magnus, strangely, appears a little sheepish. "You're an incredible agent, for one. And, though I loathe to place myself in an embarrassing situation, quite easy on the eyes too. If I had to pretend to be one half of a couple, I'd prefer it be someone who I find attractive."

He tilts his head, and despite being taller, Alec feels their dynamic shift a little.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable with the arrangement."

"Of course not." Alec shakes his head. It's not necessarily the arrangement he's uncomfortable with. "It's a privilege to be working on such a case, and with a prolific agent such as yourself..."

He's blabbering. He's freaking blabbering.

"You're sweet." Magnus says. "That's a good quality."

He takes a few step forwards, before looking back at Alec over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?" He asks, a coy smile playing across his mouth.

It seems Alec has a lot to learn when it comes to Magnus Bane.

 

* * *

 

Despite heavy evidence to the contrary, it doesn't take long for Alec and Magnus to move past acquaintances to something very close to friends. Which is is a great advantage for the assignment, but not so much for Alec himself.

He's twenty three years old, and a federal special agent. He should be able to handle himself around attractive people. Unfortunately for him, Magnus doesn't make it very easy.

"Alexander, straighten up. You need to step with care, so that it appears you are both in control of your movements and maintaining a natural gait."

Magnus stands, his hands on his hips. Alec frowns, his the creases of his forehead deepening when Magnus spins his hand casually in a circular gesture. He adjusts the stack of books on his head, and adjusts his posture so that his back is straighter.

There are at least three comments burning on the tip of his tongue, but he's not sure that it's an appropriate time. Considering they are supposed to be getting prepared for the gala next week.

"This is ridiculous." Alec complains. He takes three slow steps forward, careful of the books atop his head. They don't topple, or fall off, which he takes as a success. Basing his assumptions off Magnus' grin, the fellow agent does too.

"If am to be seen in a partnership with you," Magnus says. "You'll have to act graceful and controlled."

Alec rolls his eyes, and pulls the books off his head. Magnus raises an eyebrow, coyly, and Alec has to clear his throat.

"I still think it is a bit much."

Magnus sighs. "Well, if you weren't so rigid and stiff-"

"I'm a spy, I'm supposed to be tense. And have you seen how tall I am?"

Magnus' eyes trail slowly down the length of Alec's body and back up again. Alec's back muscles tense, as a shiver races down his spine. Magnus surely wasn't just checking him out.

"I am completely aware of how tall you are." Magnus states, his gaze snapping back up to meet Alec's eyes. "But that doesn't prevent you from acting graceful and sophisticated."

"I doubt Morgenstern's lackeys will care how 'sophisticated' I walk."

Magnus shrugs. "You'd be surprised."

Alec frowns, and watches curiously as Magnus walks over and takes the books from him. There was a tone shift, in his latest comment, and usually Alec would skip over minute details such as that. But Magnus is an agent, and more than that, from all intel Alec has gathered, he doesn't seem like the type of person who ever does things _just because._ There is meaning behind everything he does, consciously or otherwise.

"Did you know him?" Alec asks. Magnus doesn't look at him, and whilst part of him wonders if he's overstepped, the other part knows he has to stick to his question. He's already asked it, there's no point in taking it back now.

"Morgenstern." He does add, though, for clarification.

"Once," Magnus turns away, his back to Alec. "A long time ago now. He used to be in the FBI, I consulted with him a few times on joint cases."

Alec stays silent, curious at this more open side Magnus is showing. He has no need to tell Alec, but he is.

It's the least Alec can do, to listen.

"I was young and naive, he was a seasoned agent. It was near treason to argue with him. So I never did. But he was passionate in a scary way, and even back then, he was corrupt. Sending agents into the field knowing they wouldn't survive, blackmailing agents higher than him with state secrets."

Magnus shudders, and without realising what he's doing, Alec takes a step forward. His hand is trembling where it hangs by his side, but he keeps it there.

"This case is important to you," Alec states. It is by no means a question. "I knew it was important, in general, but it has meaning to _you_."

He exhales, slowly, calming himself down.

"You chose me to accompany you on this case, and I will do my absolute best to ensure we get closer to catching him."

"I had no doubt that you wouldn't." Magnus admits. "Even before I told you."

"Then why did you tell me?" Alec asks. "If you didn't have any reason to."

Magnus turns around, a confusing emotion shadowing his eyes.

"Because, for some inexplicable reason, I trust you." Magnus' eyes soften, but there's still that _look_ , and Alec hates that he can't figure it out. "And I believed it to be the right thing to do."

"Thank you." Alec says, at a loss for what else to say. "For trusting me. I won't - I won't let you down."

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus smiles, and a little bit of the shadow fades away. "I know you won't."

 

* * *

 

On the day of the gala, Alec slips into the persona of Stephen Gracewell: twenty-four years of age, Ivy League graduate and inheritant of a substantial sum of old-money. He becomes a man who is confident and suave, engaged to an entrepeneurial fashion designer about to release his first line of clothing, and rumoured to be debuting at the next Milan Fashion Week.

The tip in becoming someone knew, is to know them, inside and out. To understand them, and how they would think and act in any given situation. The biggest tip, is to remember that a part is being played, and whilst it is handy to keep some parts of oneself at the forefront, it is at the core of it all, a show.

And the facade must never be dropped.

"Smile."

Magnus - or Charles, as per his disguise - whispers against his cheek, his head tilted so the movement appears intimate and casual.

Alec rolls his shoulders back and summons a bright smile. Magnus fiddles with the knot of his tie, running a smooth hand over the silky garment. Alec sighs beneath his breath.

"My tie is fine." He assures Magnus.

"Your tie was crooked." Magnus protests. He sits back, and studies Alec's outfit critically.

"You know, this shade of charcoal with the brilliant blue of the tie - it really brings out your eyes. And your smile, when you elect to share it. Wardrobe really did a wonderful job, didn't they?"

Alec swallows thickly and looks out the window of the car. The driver, Ted, is an agent, naturally. But it's important for them to settle into their characters now, where it's okay if they make a slight mistake.

"I could say the same about you," Alec says, to the world passing outside. He's referencing Magnus' own suit, the dark burgundy pants and the slim black blazer, paired with a crisp ash-grey shirt, two of the buttons left open, revealing a glittering gold chain.

"Why thank you, _Stephen_." Alec makes the mistake of glancing over. Magnus' smirk is teasing and yet, for some reason, it calms Alec down. He can do this, he's an agent, and thanks to their time spent together, he and Magnus are at a level he feels proud to acknowledge as at least close to friendship.

All they have to do is pass as a couple. Which should be easy, so long as Alec manages to push away his actual feelings and pretend, for the most part, that they don't exist.

(He's fully aware that it won't, in fact, be easy at all.)

"When did we meet?"

Alec frowns, resisting the urge to run a hand through his 'artfully-messy' hair. Magnus grins, brushing imaginary lint off his own shoulder. Alec can't help but feel as though he's missed something.

"Stephen and Charles." Magnus explains. Alec blushes slightly, but Magnus' expression is kind and encouraging. "When did they meet?"

"Three years ago," Alec rattles off the information. "We met at a charity gala - my sister introduced us, you admired my confidence and I thought you were really sweet."

Magnus smiles gently. "You asked me out two hours after I had left the gala, and we went out for late-night ice-cream."

Alec tries not to imagine the situations actually happening in real life. "We were unofficially dating for four months before I asked you to move in with me, and I was the one who unintentionally encouraged you to create a fashion line."

Magnus sighs dreamily. "You've always been my biggest supporter."

Alec laughs, uninhibitedly. It sounds so over-the-top, so cliche it shouldn't be believable. But there's something in the way Magnus says it, that makes it both amusing and real, and Alec is certain that he wouldn't be able to pull this off without Magnus' help.

Even though it was technically Magnus' decision, Alec is glad they're working the case together.

"You proposed to me at the Statue of Liberty while we waited for the ferry. It was very extravagant, very unlike you, and it took me a moment to realise you weren't actually pranking me."

"I wanted to do something nice." Magnus says, his voice soft and pleasant. "For you."

Alec laughs nervously. "I still insist, to this day, that I did not tear up."

"And I," Magnus adds without missing a beat. "Know that you did."

Alec shouldn't be thinking that it would be the kind of thing he'd do, tear up and then pretend he didn't, because this isn't him. This is Stephen Gracewell's story. his engagement tale, and Alec isn't supposed to be attatching himself to the narrative.

"Gentlemen, we are almost at the venue." Ted's voice is clear and settled, and it brings Alec's attention to the mission at hand, where it should be. "I trust you're both aware of your intentions?"

"Gather intel," Alec recites. "Attract some attention, but not all."

"Preferably gain some information upon Morgenstern's next move," Magnus says, a little harsh and biting. "Intercept his plans."

Alec reaches across the seat and takes Magnus' hand in his, squeezing it gently, comfortingly. He's prepared to play it off as just part of the mission, but Magnus looks over, eyes wide and uncertain, as though he hadn't expected it. A reserved shield slides quickly into place, but for a second, Magnus was raw and open for only Alec to see.

The car slows, and Alec can see the venue, a pristine and opulent mansion with gilded staircases and bannisters, men in fitted suits with gelled hair, women with glittering jewels draping from their necks and wrists, their dresses both tight fitting and flowing.

There's waiters in black tie, carrying silver trays of sparkling champagne in crystal glasses, their expressions placid and blank.

"A true gathering of the rich and famous," Alec comments idly.

"How lucky for us, that we fit into that category, darling." Magnus says, slipping into his new persona as easily as one slips into the sleeves of a jacket.

"It's not luck, dear." The words feel strange, almost scripted, though they come out in smooth, elegant sentences.

"This is simply where we belong."

 

* * *

 

"God, these people are boring."

Magnus quirks an eyebrow and Alec smirks coyly, sipping his champagne. They've been at the gala for an hour already, spoken to as many people as they can whilst still appearing aloof and casual, and Alec's nearly hitting the point where he wants to grab the pearl's off the neck of Mr Chase's mistress, and strangle himself with them.

The fact that he even knows Chase has a mistress in the first place is enough to set a grimace in the lines of his forehead, which can only be smoothed by downing a third glass of champagne.

"I don't know," Magnus whispers behind his glass, for only Alec to hear. "I found Ms Eloise Carter's tale of her recent holiday in the Bahama's very interesting."

"Very dull." Alec translates. He sighs, his breath fogging up the outside of the glass. Magnus slides a free hand around Alec's waist, bringing his glass to Alec's in a tinkling toast.

"You see that man over there, in the all-black?"

Alec nods slowly, his eyes grazing over the dark-skinned man with dreadlocks. He's skirting around the edge of the room, constantly moving and barely stopping to talk with anyone.

"His name is Pangborn, he's part of the security detail, so I've heard. It's going to be too hard to get a word out of him, but it's a good sign. If we can get a scan on him we can look it into the database and see what comes up."

"That's a good idea.' Alec whispers, casting his eyes down to cut of Magnus' jaw. He shaved the day before, and Alec has a internal urge to brush his lips along it, feel the smooth skin against his lips...

Magnus' eyes are dancing with amusement, the corners of his mouth quirked up.

"See something distracting, dear?" He asks, nonchalantly. He leans in, his breath ghosting across Alec's cheekbones, setting the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

"I always see something distracting when I look at you."

It's a line, one that fits Stephen Gracewell, certainly. But for Alec Lightwood, it's not a common phrase, and he finds himself taken aback once the words are out. He'd said it coyly, slow, enticing. Without a single prior thought.

Magnus is smirking, and Alec isn't sure where to go from now. Thankfully, he's interrupted by a gentle hand on his upper arm, a hand that isn't Magnus', considering he's still holding his glass.

Magnus' smiles pleasantly at the newcomer, his hand pressing firmer against Alec's waist.

"There's quite a bit of buzz about the two of you,"

The woman's smile is all blinding white teeth and rose pink lips, the kind of smile that is taken at face-value only, for digging any further would reveal falisty and lies. The kind of smile that is plastered on to disguise the true feelings hidden beneath.

"A hot young couple, showing up at one of these tedious things - it's no wonder people have been talking."

Alec takes the initiative, tilting his glass towards the woman. "A pleasure to be here, and to meet you, Miss..."

"Please, call me Dot." Her dark eyes glisten. "There's no need for such formalities."

 _Dot ... Dorothea?_ The name rings a bell, and once he fits it, Alec places who this woman is. Dorothea, one of those closest to Morgenstern, constantly seen at his parties and functions, even spotted a few times on the steps of one of his private jets.

He glances at Magnus, to see the same recognisition flashing in his eyes.

"I'm Charles," Magnus introduces, smiling pleasantly. Alec holds his free hand out in front of him, expression passive as Dorothea reaches out to shake it.

"And I'm his fiance, Stephen."

The name sounds a little less foreign, after saying it over and over for the past hour or so.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" Dorothea asks. Her voice is sweet, over the surface, but Alec distrusts it. And her, for fair reasons.

"Charles here is a fashion designer, we're hoping he'll get to debut in Milan, next spring." Alec says, playing the part of a proud partner.

"And Stephen," Magnus squeezes Alec's waist gently. "Is about to become Head-CEO of his father's business, within a few years at the most. He's brilliant, Ivy League graduate and everything."

Alec laughs softly, fondly. Playing the part, keeping their cover.

"Charlie always talks me up too much. He's so sweet."

Dorothea's eyes narrow, almost imperceptibly, as her smile widens. "The both of you are very sweet."

She glances around, delicately, though Alec detects a thread of urgency.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay and chat." She turns back, and Alec wonders if, somehow, they've blown their cover already.

"But," Dorothea continues, seemingly unaware of Alec's inner turmoil. "I'd love to get to know you boys better."

She slips a hand into her clutch, pulling out a crisp white business card, with embedded gold lettering.

"Please, do give me a call some day. We'll have to set something up. A friendship could be very benefical, for all of us."

She nods at them, and then spins on her heel, her hips swaying through the parting crowd. Within seconds they lose sight of her purple dress and dark hair, and as soon as it's clear, Alec lets out a slow exhale.

"I think we did it." He says, glancing at the details of the card. Her name and contact details are all listed, and in the corner, a small, barely noticeable 'VM' emblem.

He turns his head, feigning kissing Magnus on the cheek. As it is, the close proximity causes his lips to occasionally brush across Magnus' jaw, but he tries to ignore it.

"We can run these through the system, and if they're real, we might just have found a real, solid connection to Morgenstern. An actual lead."

Try as he might, Alec can't hide the excitement in his voice. Thankfully, Magnus seems just as delighted by the outcome.

"Let's ditch this party," He whispers. "We've got all we need."

Alec waits, for Magnus to say something else, but he doesn't. He simply pulls back, downs what's left of his glass and slides his hand into Alec's.

Despite the exaltation of gathering actual intel, and the delight and not having to play the part of someone he's not, in a room full of stuffy, snobby people - Alec can't help but feel as though he's missed something, as though there was supposed to be something more to come out of this mission.

Frowning, he pushes it aside, because he can't think of what it could be, and focusing on it would just be a trivial waste of time.

Besides, it will surely come to him at a later point, anyway.

 

* * *

 

"Would you like to come in? For a drink, or maybe something proper to eat?"

Magnus is leaning into the car, his hand wrapped over the top of the door. Alec catches a glimpse of Ted's smile in the reflection of the mirror, and between that and Magnus' own inviting grin, he feels like he's caught at a cross-roads.

It's not technically against the rules to hang out with fellow agents. Hell, his parents had both been agents and they'd gotten married. And besides, the mission is over, so they're not technically bound by any rules.

Alec just isn't very good at ... at these kinds of things. At dating, or whatever it is that leads up to a date. The confidence and subtle flirting that Magnus is so wonderful at, is something that Alec has never been able to find a firm grasp on.

He lets out a slow exhale. He's getting ahead of himself, Magnus has just asked him in for a drink. It's a casual invititation, not a freaking engagement proposal.

"I'd love to." He says, before his mind can get the better of him and he does something stupid, like say no.

"Excellent." Magnus steps back, nodding to Ted as Alec climbs out of the car.

They're still in their suits, but as Magnus leads him up the curving metal stairs to the loft entrance, Alec finds himself idly loosening his blue tie. He can feel it constricting around his throat, choking him, and the air he inhales once the collar is open more has never tasted sweeter.

"I have very few rules, but one of my firmer ones is this: no work talk."

Alec grins as he unbuttons his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up. He'll probably be reprimanded for crinkling the suit, but he'd rather be comfortable than give a damn about how many wrinkles he returns the suit with.

"Does that mean we can return to Alec and Magnus and I can stop pretending I know what brocade is?"

Magnus laughs, light and airily. Alec's a little confused, considering that he's being entirely serious, but it's such a lovely sound that he quickly moves past the confusion.

"It seems there are many things you've yet to learn, but yes, we can stop pretending to be a couple."

"That's not-" Alec cuts himself off before he can say anything he shouldn't. That's kind of, partially, what he meant. But Magnus doesn't need to know that.

From the wink Magnus drops over his shoulder, it's possible that he does actually know.

"I know it's not a lot," Magnus holds the door open for Alec. "But it's mine, and I like it."

 _Not a lot ..._ the loft apartment is spacious, evenly decorated with tasteful items such as the odd Hitchcock _Rear Window_ print on the exposed brick wall and the string of multicoloured fairly lights wrapped around the legs of the kitchen table. The furniture is minimal but artful, a cluster of bean-bags gathered in the corner near the TV clashing slightly with the velvet couches and armchairs and the dark wooden tables and chairs.

It's an open-space kind of flat, with the kitchen blending into the dining room blending into the living room, and so on. It spreads out off to the side, into a thin hallway with almost hidden doors; Alec assumes that's where the bathroom, and Magnus' bedroom are located, not that he wants to ask.

"My apartment could fit into yours three times over." Alec comments. It's a little bit of an exaggeration, it would probably only fit in twice.

Magnus laughs kindly and heads towards the kitchen. Alec takes a few more moments to gaze around the apartment before he follows.

"Feel free to take a seat." Magnus says, his voice echoing out from inside the pantry.

Alec perches himself on the swivel chair at the breakfast bench. He twists slightly, left and right, not enough to be considered childish but enough to gain a little joy. He doesn't have a swivel chair. He'd forgotten how much fun it could be. Bit of a shame really, he might have to consider buying one for himself.

"You look like a kid in a candy store." Magnus holds up a bottle of Moscato in a questioning gesture.

Alec nods in response.

"I never really got to act as a child when I was younger," He explains, twisting in the chair. "And this chair swivels."

Magnus frowns, but doesn't comment. He pours them both glasses, and then brings a cluster of vegetables out from the crisper of the fridge - capsicum of red, yellow and green, mushroom, carrot, snowpeas and baby corn and spring onion and a few other things Alec can't properly recognise.

Magnus gestures to the spread of vegetables. "Stir fry all right with you?"

"Well, you've already gotten everything out..."

"If you don't want it, you can just s _tarve_ for all I care then." Magnus quips.

"It sounds great." Alec says, genuinely.

Magnus flashes a grin before leaning down to pull a cutting board out of a drawer. "That's good. I don't _really_ want you to starve."

Alec smiles shyly and fiddles with the cuffs of his sleeves, smoothing out the folds. They look fine, but he needs to do something with his hands, an outlet for his anxious fidgeting.

It's a strange, and somewhat difficult thing, to go from being perfectly in control of what he is supposed to do, in control of how he is supposed to act and speak, to himself, awkward and fumbling and red-faced because he finds a fellow agent attractive.

Even if aforementioned agent is _ridiculously attractive._

"Is there anything I can do?" Alec asks, feeling a little awkward at just sitting there.

Magnus purses his lips in concentration, and then spins on his heel, crossing the kitchen to retrieve a rather large silver knife from the wooden block.

"Do you mind cutting the vegetables up?"

"Not at all." Alec shakes his head. "Actually, my sister is a horrible cook, she always manages to burn things - one time, she even managed to somehow both over and under cook dinner."

Magnus laughs, and Alec finds himself smiling idly. "Anyway, I quickly learnt how to cook, pretty early on to save us all from her disasters. I'm quite handy with a knife."

"I'm not surprised to hear that." Magnus admits. "You seem to be quite handy at many things."

There's an innuendo in there, at least one if not more, and Alec allows himself to be amused by it, instead of it affecting him in other ways. And he finds, by just letting the double entendre slip through, it actually is quite funny.

There's just something about Magnus, about the air of joy and delight that surrounds him that puts Alec at ease. Even in his current situation, which in all rights should leave him trembling. Because this feels strangely like a date, which could be partially because of the way they had spent their day, or even because of Alec's deep infatuation - and he's fully aware that he hasn't been on a date in years anyway, so he certainly could be wrong.

But there's a part of him that wants it to, that wants this to be a date because he does like Magnus, and he's been so painfully single for such a horribly long time that it would be great to have a date with anyone, let alone with someone as awesome as Magnus.

He starts cutting the vegetables up, watching quietly as Magnus bustles around the kitchen, turning the element on, spinning in a fanciful circle before pulling out a pan to put on the stove.

"Oooh, dinner and a show." Alec comments. "And here I was thinking this wasn't a date-"

Alec is usually a calm and eloquent person, and even with a bit of champagne and half a glass of wine still in his system, he should still be able to function as a normal human being. Apparently, around Magnus he has less luck than normal, which is slim at best anyway.

"I'm sorry, that - that wasn't supposed to ... I didn't - I mean I only," Alec's face is burning, and it only gets hotter with each failed attempt at forming a proper explanation.

"Would you mind it being a date?"

The knife falls from Alec's hand, clinking against the cutting board. He winces, and then his eyes make contact with Magnus' and he winces again.

Magnus smiles, kind and sympathetic and somewhat amused all at once.

"Would I - would I mind it being ... being a-"

"A date." Magnus nods. "It's just that, well, I know I certainly wouldn't mind it being a date."

"I mean - a date would be nice." Alec presses his mouth together firmly, biting the inside of his cheek, careful not to break skin. "I just don't - I don't want you to, to feel-"

"As though I have to?" Magnus asks. He steps around the bench, and Alec watches as a tornado errupts in his stomach and spreads up behind his ribcage.

"I like you," Magnus spins the chair until Alec is facing him properly. His hand rests on the back of it, pressing against Alec's side. Alec's is shaky and faint as he sucks it in, and uncertain when he exhales it back out.

"And today, I was showed not only the parts of you that don't fall under 'agent', but also what it would be like to be in a relationship with you. And I'd like that. Even just to date you..."

Magnus laughs, and Alec detects familiar threads of self-deprecation. "I'm sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I would like to date you, of course, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it will evolve into something more, or even that it has to-"

In a spur of the moment decision that is arguably idiotic and certainly one that isn't thought through at all, Alec surges forward and crashes his lips against Magnus', his hand reaching out to grip the lapel's of Magnus' blazer.

His mouth softens against Magnus', and before his doubt can properly sink in, Magnus is kissing him back, his mouth gentle and caressing and warm against Alec's. Alec's grip tightens against the fabric of Magnus' blazer, pulling him closer. Magnus' hand cups the back of Alec's head, his fingers tangling with Alec's hair, holding him in place.

Alec gasps, pulling back slightly to breathe in vital oxygen, his eyes instantly locking with Magnus'. Magnus' eyes are sparkling brilliantly, with delight and mirth, and he's so beautiful that Alec decides any time not spent on kissing him is just wasted. He leans in, chasing Magnus' lips, chasing the warmth and the swell of something undefinable but lovely blooming in his chest.

Both of their chests are heaving when they finally pull away again, lungs yearning for air and hearts pumping with a fresh sense of happiness. Magnus is grinning widely, and Alec is certain he's smiling too, giddy and high from the kiss, from Magnus himself.

"Alexander Lightwood ... you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Alec laughs, breathily - he can't help himself. Thankfully, Magnus laughs along too, and Alec can't believe how easy and relaxed the situation is. Despite all his awkward tendencies and the fact that he'd just kissed Magnus without any prior indication or even Magnus' proper consent - nothing had gone wrong.

"I need to put dinner on," Magnus says, reminding Alec of what they'd both, technically, interrupted. "But we should _really_ get back to that soon."

He winks, and pulls back, his fingers trailing across Alec's cheek gently, lightly.

Alec tries to focus his concentration on cutting up the rest of the vegetables, but his mind is locked elsewhere on other thoughts, and he can't seem to pull them back into focus.

He'd just kissed Magnus, _he_ had _kissed Magnus_ , and not only that, Magnus had kissed back _and_ openly admitted that he'd be interested in dating Alec. He's still in a slight state of disbelief that any of it had happened, let alone that it could happen again, continuously, on a regular basis...

"Did that kiss short-circuit your brain?" Magnus asks. He's standing at the fridge, one hand on the handle, gazing at Alec, looking marginally concerned.

"I think it might have," Alec jokes.

Magnus shrugs one shoulder casually. "I suppose I should stay over here then," He says. "For safety precautions."

"At least until we've eaten."

Magnus smirks, and Alec just sits there, incredibly satisfied with himself. He hadn't planned on saying it, he isn't even sure where it had come from. But he's glad for it nonetheless.

"Just so we're clear," Magnus says. "This is a date. Isn't it?"

"I certainly hope so." Alec admits.

"Good."

Alec's never been one for fate or destiny, even coincidence is a little faulty at times. But he's glad for whatever has happened to bring them together, even happier than he'd been when he's first heard that Magnus had requested him for the assignment.

Because it had all, inevitably lead to this, this moment right here.

To him, and Magnus - to whatever they have between them, and whatever it might turn in to.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like the Malec-kiss(TM) okay.
> 
> I've also added this to my AU series because I'm so proud of it - please feel free to check out the other AUs posted there if it tickles your fancy. 
> 
> {ps I'm posting all these on my new [writing blog](http://malteser24.tumblr.com/)...}


End file.
